


Desire is a Fickle Thing

by Alex_Storm



Series: Jehan's shitty poetry collection [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, Other, Poetry, Rhyming, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Storm/pseuds/Alex_Storm
Summary: Another poem for Jehan's shitty poem collection. In this one he ponders desire, and cheating.





	

Desire is a fickle thing,  
And serves in kind the same  
A greater lord then one of mine,  
But fickle yet remain

It makes a fool of all the world,  
Traps the clever man,  
Pushes the lover into game  
And ruins many a plan

Desire flies on the wings of hope,  
And dares the risky chance  
But soon enough the sobering truth  
Of pain without another glance

I wonder of desire,  
With its eyes a’ wandering go  
Past those it should rest upon  
Without a hope to show

And in the end desire,  
Settles where it must not  
The truly fickle master  
Of a most capricious sot

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon that this was written as a way for Jehan to get over his heartbreak after someone cheated on him. But read it as you will, and feel free to critique and comment. I do love comments.


End file.
